Dos Años son Suficiente Tiempo
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: OneShot. Post Deathly Hallows. Es el séptimo año de Albus Severus Potter y las cosas se le complican un poco ahora que debe hablar con su familia. ¿Cómo tomarán, su Padre y los Weasley, la noticia que tiene por contarles?


_**N/A:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la fantástica J.K.Rowling. Yo solo escribo esto, sin ánimo de lucro, para divertirme un poco. Por favor no me demanden. Insisto en que hay mejores cosas en las cuales emplear un abogado (si no me creen, dense una pasadita por Amnistía Internacional o por GreenPace y captarán mejor la idea).__Creo que a estas alturas esto sobra pero contiene **Spoilers de Deathly Hallows**.  
Muggle Artist._

.

**Dos Años son Suficiente Tiempo**

.

**La Carta**

.

En la habitación de séptimo año, en la mazmorra de Slytherin, había únicamente dos chicos, tendidos en una cama. Uno de ellos se encontraba aparentemente dormido, mientras el otro tomaba un nuevo trozo de pergamino tras haber arrugado el que estaba utilizando. El chico cerró sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de reiniciar su labor.

"Mamá, Papá:

Esta tal vez es la carta más difícil que he tenido que escribir y, teniendo en cuenta que no soy un valiente Gryffindor, deberán entender que para mi no es nada fácil."

- Al, si empiezas recordándole a tus padres que no eres Gryffindor cómo se esperaba del hijo del Gran Harry Potter, no creo que logres ponerlos en la mejor disposición para el resto del mensaje – la voz susurrante en su oído le hizo perder, una vez más, la concentración.

- S, si sigues criticando cada intento de carta para mis padres, en vez de ayudarme, me voy a quedar sin pergamino – contestó el aludido frunciendo el ceño al observar la montañita de papel que los rodeaba.

- Eso no es problema Al, siempre podemos pedir más pergamino vía lechuza – dijo el rubio con un gesto de quitarle importancia.

- Si Rose te oye, tendremos que aguantar otro discurso acerca de los árboles de la selva tropical. Me pregunto ¿por qué tiene que ser tan parecida a la Tía Hermione? - preguntó Albus, con falsa curiosidad.

- Ja, ni que tu fueras muy diferente de tu Padre. Solo tienes que dibujarte una cicatriz en la frente y ¡ya tienes tu disfraz de Halloween! – contestó burlonamente el otro chico.

- Ja ja. Muy gracioso. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de las costumbres muggles?

- Ya sabes que mi Padre me obligó a inscribir Estudios Muggles y de paso me amenazó con hechizarme si no sacaba las mejores notas.

- Había olvidado el afán de tu Padre porque tu limpiases el apellido Malfoy. ¿Aún insiste en que te cases con una hija de muggles? – ahora era el moreno quien tenía una sonrisa de burla.

- No. Apenas le dije hoy acerca de lo nuestro (y después de recuperarse del infarto) me dijo que era lo más Slytherin que había podido hacer – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa genuina.

- No entiendo - replicó confundido el moreno mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Si, me dijo que estaba orgulloso ya que no hay nada mejor para nuestro apellido que el emparentar con un Potter y, por otro lado,me recordó que qué mejor forma de matar a Harry Potter de un infarto sino el enterarlo de las andanzas de su "pequeño clon".

- Odio cuando tu Papá me llama de esa forma – respondió Albus con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahh, lo olvidaba… – agregó Scorpius con cara de fingida inocencia. - Mi Padre te manda a decir que si hemos de casarnos, tú serías quien llevaría el apellido Malfoy ya que de ningún modo permitiría que yo llevase el Potter.

Albus le lanzó una almohada a la cara mientras Scorpius se destornillaba de la risa. Tras una pequeña batalla de almohadas e insultos, que terminó con ambos besándose en el suelo de la mazmorra, Scorpius habló de nuevo:

- Ya, en serio. Mi Padre quiere que vayas a Malfoy Manor para navidades. Dice que nos quiere "presentar en sociedad".

- Mi Abuela me deshereda si no acudo a la Madriguera para navidad – contestó algo triste al pensar en las posibles reacciones de su familia al enterarse de su relación con Scorpius.

- Estas triste por tu familia, ¿no? – Albus lo miró incómodo por lo que Scorpius se apuró a agregar – No te preocupes Al. Después de que dejaron de maldecirme, Rose, Ted y Lily lo han tomado bien. Hugo aún no reacciona pero cuando lo haga, todo volverá a ser normal. No todo puede salir tan mal.

- De verdad no conoces el temperamento Weasley – sonrió tristemente. – Lo más seguro es que me quieran enviar a San Mungo, incluso antes de la paliza que me van a dar.

- No exageres. No es para tanto. Puede que sí se molesten un poco – Albus lo miró angustiado. – Bueno, está bien. Puede que se molesten MUCHO, pero ya veras cómo todo mejora con el tiempo. Después de todo lo que me has contado de los Weasley, me niego a creer que una familia tan unida pueda rechazarte por mucho tiempo.

- No los conoces. Aún molestan al Tío Percy por cosas que pasaron en la guerra y eso fue hace más de veinte años - contestó el moreno aún desconsolado.

- Perdón pero tu tío Percy es un idiota. Mi Padre me lo presentó hace algunos veranos. Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? Me tienes a mi, ¿no? – sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Olvidaba que... para qué todo lo demás... si tu eres el aire que respiro... – contestó dramáticamente el moreno, ganándose un codazo en las costillas mientras reía.

- En serio Al, relájate un poco y escribe de una buena vez la carta para tu Padre. No vaya y sea que el mío se lo encuentre primero y le suelte la noticia solo para enfadarlo.

Albus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras imaginaba la escena de Malfoy Padre gritándole a su Papá, en pleno ministerio, que su "pequeño clon" estaba enamorado del suyo. Sonrió al pensar la cara que pondría Scorpius si supiera que su Tío Ron lo llamaba "pequeño clon Malfoy".

Ambos chicos se acomodaron de nuevo en la cama de Scorpius y, cuando este último pareció dormido, Albus se dispuso a escribir la una vez más la carta para sus progenitores. Sabía muy bien que aunque su Madre se molestara en un principio, ella lo estaría apoyando frente al resto de la familia. El que lo preocupaba verdaderamente era su Padre. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía reaccionar… Pero bueno, no tenía otra opción así que decidió hacer un nuevo intento por escribir la carta.

Por su lado, Scorpius sonreía tranquilo mientras aparentaba estar dormido. Sabía muy bien que de no ser por la "sutil" amenaza de una charla entre su Padre y el Señor Potter, su amado Albus no hubiese empezado a escribir la carta de nuevo. Odiaba manipularlo de esa forma pero odiaba más el hecho de tener que esconder esa relación durante más tiempo. Dos años había sido suficiente tiempo.

- - - - - - - - -

_**N/A:** ¡Gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen. :D  
_


End file.
